


How Sans Got His Groove Back

by asagohan_no_bento



Series: How Sans Got His Groove Back [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 10+years aboveground, Adult!Frisk, Chara battle to Elastic Heart is canon in this ficlet, Dancetale, Drabble-esque, Gen, Nonbinary!Frisk, Sans-centric, Some Cursing, happy times ahead, is that a thing people steer away from?, mute!Frisk, postpacifist, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asagohan_no_bento/pseuds/asagohan_no_bento
Summary: It had been a couple weeks since he had given into that little duet with Frisk and ever since he's had this nagging feeling in his chest. A discord between his SOUL and well...he couldn't quiet place what else. Everything felt off, obscured in some way. He couldn't bring himself to dance again.Maybe he really was hopeless after all.





	1. Stuck In The System

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepymangahead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepymangahead/gifts).



> So this is a thing now. 
> 
> Choreography based off of Vinny Balbo's dance to Stuck In The System by Lorn. You can watch it here: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/kOkErGclKkQ

It was late. 

Sans hadn't slept in days.

It had been a couple weeks since he had given into that little duet with Frisk and ever since he's had this nagging feeling in his chest. 

A discord between his SOUL and well...he couldn't quiet place what else. 

Everything felt off, obscured in some way. 

He couldn't bring himself to dance again. 

"*heh," came his lethargic chuckle. Maybe he really was hopeless. 

Sans continued his late night wander through the city, trying to cool his nerves, to maybe lull himself into some sort of sleep. 

As he crossed an overpass over a freeway he felt it. A shutter of dark void and then suddenly he was in a different spot a few feet back from where he entered the semi-sealed tunnel. 

"*what...?" He breathed, eye sockets wide as he took in his slightly altered position. 

His magic had just...moved him against his will. 

He tried to shake off the disconcerting feeling beginning to course through his nonexistent veins. 

Then again. Like a quick flick of a switch, his vision going dark and then coming back to life in another orientation. This time he was closer to the fencing on the right hand side, rather than in the middle of the corridor like he had previously been. 

A small sweat broke out across his cranium as his hand banged angrily against the railing, trying to gain some composure. This wasn't good. 

He glanced around himself warily, at least it was late enough that he didn't have to worry about others being around, he wouldn't be a danger to anyone but himself.

Sans was trapped by his own magic and he felt like it was tugging at the very essence of his being, forcing him to...to...

To move. To do _something_.

Without registering it, he was giving in. 

He took several slow steps forward, left arm swinging to his side and moving in a wave from his shoulder to his hand. 

Another blip of his magic and he was in a new position, legs in a horse stance, arms bent in opposite directions.  
Magic moved him into the same position but mirrored in the other direction, skeletal hand bending towards his chin then out. 

The near constant glitchy movements of this broken dance forced by his out of control magic were draining him faster than he could've anticipated. He pulled his hood up trying to reign in some kind of control. He felt like he was losing it, like time was being taken from him, like he was barely cognizant of what was happening around him. 

As his body continued to move at the whim of his magic, joints popping and body moving jerkily around he was becoming vividly aware of one thing. 

This wasn't his dance. This wasn't him. 

It couldn't be.

He was having trouble staying coherent, it felt like his body was collapsing in on itself as he leant back into a swaying back arch. 

He needed help. 

_'*alphys!'_ his mind helpfully supplied. Yes! She would know what to do. She'd be able to figure something out. 

And if he really was in some sort of danger at least he'd be away from his brother. 

He tried to will everything in him into focusing some control in order to teleport to his desired and desperate destination, he needed to do this, it wasn't optional. 

His magic fought back and practically flung him towards the arched ceiling of the tunnel. 

Sans blacked out.

\--

A-n-B: There will be more, but for now here ya go. Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!


	2. Skullcrack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys runs some tests, Sans is ready to get going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dance inspired by another Vinny Balbo choreography for Skullcrack by Dibiase.
> 
> Watch it here:
> 
> https://youtu.be/s80PvL-KeiY
> 
> (He is my headcanon for Sans' style, not necessarily this dance in particular, but his movements and energy in general.)

...

Sans groaned lowly as he came to, hand going to his pounding temple as he attempted to sit up.

"No! S-Sans you need to r-rest!" Came a frantic voice that could only belong to Alphys. Thank whatever higher power that was, he had managed to make it.

"*magic..." The short skeleton managed to breathe, he was fighting against his body that was trying to slip back into unconsciousness, "*my magic's not-"

"I-I know, i-it's been going crazy s-since you got h-here." Alphys responded, finally managing to get him to lay back again, "I've got y-you on some low-grade suppressors, I hope th-that's alright."

Sans let out a sigh of relief, eyes sliding shut, "*thanks...alph." He was already half asleep.

"Oh! O-of course! I m-mean it looked like you w-were in p-pain and it was m-making you move around all crazy a-and...." The yellow monster's features fell as she heard soft snoring from the skeleton before her, "and you're asleep."

She shook her head good naturedly, turning back towards her lab that was in various states of disarray. 

Sans had practically barreled through here during his frantic teleportation, breaking several instruments and knocking around all of her meticulously organized experiments. Papers were scattered everywhere, light fixtures were broken and swaying dangerously from the ceiling, several sparks were still cracking from broken wires. 

It was gonna be a long day. 

...

"*soooo,.." Sans began, turning the strange black helmet that Alphys had given him over in his hands, "*what exactly am i supposed to be doing with this?"

Alphys sputtered, "W-well wear it, obviously!" 

Sans laughed, "*look al, I know I can be a bonehead, but this is just a bit much yeah?" His attempt at a joke was almost full proof until his magic decided to surge at that moment, haphazardly grabbing a small beakers off of a nearby table, making the instrument glow blue as it soared across the room and shattered against the wall. 

Sans and Alphys flinched in unison. 

"Please!" The lizard-like monster pleaded, shoving the helmet firmer into Sans' grip, "Please just p-put it on. Before you destroy the rest of my h-hard work." 

The skeleton began to sweat, features strained in a grimace, "*yep, alright, will do." The headgear slipped onto his cranium easily, the large front shutter completely blocking his vision. 

He felt Alphys push a small button on the side of it and a low hum began to emanate from the device. Instantly he felt a great relief, even more so than the magic suppressors he had been periodically taking since he arrived. 

"*woah, this is great." Sans practically hummed, his bones feeling more relaxed than they had in well, longer than he could remember or care to admit, "*bet it does wonders for my fashion sense too."

Alphys gave out a small bark of laughter at that, "Well, hopefully this will help us solve your problem. I've designed it to completely block off communication between your Soul and your magic. I-I'm not sure exactly what is going on yet, but it seems to me that your Soul needed some room to breathe...s-sort to speak."

Sans raised a brow ridge at that, though the change in features was lost by the visor blocking his face, "*nah, that actually makes perfect sense."

Sans rubbed the part of his head he still had access to, letting out a deep breath, "*the kid got me to dance again." His voice was quiet, this was the first time he had confessed to it. 

"Oh I know," Al said matter-o-factly. Sans tilted his head towards her in what could only be perceived as disbelief, "A-Ah, Frisk t-told me." 

"*heh, welp, no dancing around the issue then, i guess it wasn't really a big secret or anything...it's just...." Sans paused, he could feel his Soul swell from the emotions that were suddenly overwhelming him. Emotions that were usually kept in check by his magic. "*i still can't."

"Why not?" The scientist prodded, face concerned.

He sighed, "*i don't know it just feels...wrong. like i'm different. like i'm not in control." 

"Hmmm," Alphys hummed thoughtfully, a scaly hand coming to rest at her chin. "We could test it, i-if you'd like. We're already monitoring your vitals, we're s-suppressing your magic. It would be easy to run a couple stress tests on your Soul and look for any d-discrepancies." 

"*ya think that'll help, al?" Sans asked hesitantly, unsure himself. Did he really even want an answer for this erratic feeling?

Despite his trepidation, the better and more logical side of him agreed that 'yes, obviously this was necessary' but damn if he wasn't reluctant to find out. 

"C-couldn't hurt." She responded happily, giving him a reassuring smile. 

"*welp, time's a-wasting." Sans confirmed, hopping off the countertop he had been perched on, "*let's shake a leg."

...

The isolation tank that Alphys had was something else. It was glass paned and had several lines of light bulbs hung up the 4 walls and ceilings, the rows flickering in random patterns. 

Sans let out an impressed whistle, a true feat for someone without lips. 

"*jeez alph, whaddya even need something like this for?" He asked as he took a few steps in, hands sliding into the pockets of his black jeans, the blaring of the lights dimmed from the tinted visor covering his vision.

"T-that's none of your business," She responded in a huff and Sans could only laugh at her tone, "Sure is coming in h-handy though, huh?"

"*no bones about it. what do ya need me to do?" He asked, standing directly in the middle of the encased cube. 

Alphys went around to position herself in front of the control panel just outside of it, pushing up her glasses in a practiced manner, lightly scratching the scales on the side of her face, "First I need to get a baseline for your vitals, so j-just...s-stay...s-still." Her brow furrowed as she concentrated on twisting dials to the appropriate setting, checking the monitored stats and blips of information already filtering through. 

The lights continued to blink on and off in indiscriminate ways, lulling Sans into a near trance like state. They were calming him and he could feel his body begin to relax and his breath even out. 

It was heavenly. A complete comfort to his shot nerves. If he hadn't already been sleeping for such an irregularly extended period he would be tempted to do so now. 

But he couldn't. 

He had something to accomplish. Something to achieve. 

"A-Alright," Came Alphys' voice, practically waking Sans from a near comatose state, "everything looks good, you can start whenever you're ready." 

"*start?" Sans questioned belligerently. 

"U-uh...yeah," sarcasm was pouring from her tone, "dancing, r-remember? T-that t-thing us monsters d-do? Like our wh-whole reason f-for being?" 

"*heh alright," Sans stated evenly, taking in a breath.

He slowly released it. "*let's just get to the point."

Without even thinking about he could feel the music emanating from his Soul spill from him, head popping several times before his movements became jerkier, his dance incorporating the entirety of his form. 

His hits were a little sloppier than he'd like, proving just how out of practice and sorts he was, but this was...this was...

This dance was pure. Something all his own and coming straight from his very core. There was no intense magic energy clouding his movements, though apparently that magic helped him make everything smoother, groovier. This dance was practically robotic. 

'*heh, at least mettaton will get a kick out of it.' He thought absentmindedly, movements popping directly with the music, perfect holds on the breaks as his joints moved fluidly, purposefully. 

It was a new spin on his normally lax style, inspired by what he could guess as the quick jerky movement's of Chara's contemporary orientation, the feeling engrained in him, influencing his focus. Evolving himself deeper than just hip-hop.

This was new. This was special. 

He was dancing. Truly and wholly _dancing_.

His fingers jerked in precise movements, his control and skill increasing exponentially the longer he kept at it, the rust of underuse chipping away. 

Though it was hidden by the visor, Sans was smiling. 

Genuinely smiling. 

He could do this. 

He was doing this. 

His palms went out to frame a distant rectangle, hands zooming back up to his face, head turning to the side before his fingers started splaying and twisting again. Arms going across his body and different angles into a hold, hands dropping to create another. 

His isolations were strong, but his movements still lacked in ease. He'd have to practice more. 

The thought only invigorated him. 

Before he knew it, his Soul was content, song ebbing out and dance finishing. It wasn't the longest freestyle of all time, but to Sans it felt like a good eternity. He was winded as he came back to reality, the flickering lights of the isolation tank practically blinding him now. 

His senses felt so much more aware, everything screaming in perfect clarity. 

He let out a couple pants, gulping down the air as he removed his visor. 

His magic rushed back into his body, circulating itself and filling every nonexistent pore. He felt enlivened, how had he gone so long without this? How had he survived? 

He let out a breathy sigh, laughing in euphoria. He wouldn't have to anymore.  
"Wow," Alphys' blunt statement broke his internal reverie, "that was..."

"*heh awful i know," Sans laughed again, handing the helmet off to Alphys who took it automatically, her face still dazed.

"Wha-What?! No! It was good! Just..." she fiddled with the object in her hands, "d-different from what I remember."

"*good different?" Sans asked, uncharacteristically timid.

"G-great different!" Alphys exclaimed, "your readings were ph-phenomenal, from what I could see your Soul was trying to evolve in its expression b-but your magic w-was keeping it in ch-check. Really quiet f-fascinating, we should keep you monitored for a-awhile, do a f-few checkups..."

Sans was hardly listening, mind and pulse racing. He needed to move, he needed to get going. 

Where had all this energy come from?

"A-are you e-even listening?" Alphys asked skeptically, Sans' sockets widening, minutely embarrassed. 

"*yeah, sorry al, am i, y'know," Sans gestured vaguely, "good to go?"

"Hmmm," The yellow monster looked thoughtful, eyes glancing over to the monitors she had been observing Sans on, the back to the antsy skeleton before her, "everything looks normal, I d-don't see why n-not." 

Sans practically sprinted out the door, teleporting away once he was out of the tank, "B-but make sure you c-come right back if anything is o-off!!" Alphys yelled after him. 

He was clearly gone already, the scientist let out a breath. 

"O-oh that's fine," she sarcastically drawled, short arms folding as she took in her still destroyed lab "I'll clean up t-this mess."

The swinging florescent out in her main lab finally gave, crashing to the floor. 

"Great."

...

A-n-B: choo-choo, Soul train pulling into sap station. Good times ahead. Thanks for all the kudos y'all, keep 'em coming! Please...?


	3. Skin Contest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off some more Vinny Balbo choreography for the sonG Skin Contest by ABSRDST
> 
> Watch it here: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/YGccPOZdJjk
> 
> (This choreography is so happy and if picturing a giddy Sans jamming out to it doesn't put some pep in your step then you need some help yo.)

Sans was running. 

He had to tell them. He had to tell them what they had done. 

What they had been doing. 

To him, to his magic, to his Soul. 

Jubilation was spilling from him, he had to share this incredible feeling with them. 

Frisk deserved to be a part of this. They deserved to be forgiven. 

Why had he held onto all that hatred and resentment for so long?

Sure what they had given into was horrendous, but so were his acts against Chara   
And honestly, both of them had come out stronger from it. 

His dancing was on a whole other level because of Chara and ultimately thanks to Frisk for giving in.

And in this reality, this timeline, none of it had even happened. So why couldn't he just enjoy it while he had it? 

His Soul felt light as it hovered brightly in his chest, his magic practically leaking out of him in brilliant blue spurts. He could just take a short cut, but no. He felt like running.

Like moving, getting his fake pulse going. He needed the endorphins, craved them. 

Sans was raring to go. 

And that raring landed him flat on his boney ass as he skidded on some loose sediment down a path through a local park. 

And all he could do was chuckle at the whole predicament, pulling himself up and dusting off his backside, staring at the strip of rough dirt he had just slid from. 

Without even thinking he was running at that segment of soil again, hopping and angling his feet into a graceful slide, pure giddiness saturating the atmosphere around him. 

Upbeat music started to spew from his core, bringing an unintended dance with it, running into another slide as he felt the beat pulse through him. 

With the addition of his magic he felt unstoppable, complete. His movements much more fluid and sharp. A whole new swagger filling his steps. 

He couldn't even begin to describe the ecstasy permeating off him, how wide his perma-grin spread as he flowed through the music, movements wide and all encompassing. Every inch of his body going for it. 

He was having the time of his goddamn life, grooving succinctly to the music flowing forth, it was happy, poppy, divulging everything his life had been so lacking of for over ten years. 

He couldn't wait to show them. 

His expressions were more emotive than they had ever been, feeling and utilizing the environment, kicking up and spreading dirt and dust, joints popping and body rocking. 

He couldn't believe how much more he still had in him, it was like he was a kid again. His musicality was through the roof. 

Guess it's a good thing he's outside then. No roof to limit him, the sky —the actual _real_ sky, was the limit. 

He took in a few quick breaths, dance finishing. 

He couldn't wait anymore, afraid that if he let this feeling die out he'd never muster up the courage to tell them. 

Sans gathered up a small concentration of the ethereal blue force that filled him, focusing on teleporting to Frisk's house. 

Within milliseconds he was there, staggering forward a bit from the sheer intensity of his overstimulated magic. 

"Oh! M-my friend we were not expecting you!" Came Toriel's surprised call, her eyes wide in shock. 

"*heh, hey tori, just thought i'd drop in..." he looked around quickly, trying to spot Frisk in his peripheral, but to no avail, "*where's the kid?" 

Toriel shook her head, Sans was apparently completely oblivious to the fact that she was in the middle of a class and that he had just interrupted. She gently clapped her hands together, "Alright then children, let us take a small break, snacks are in the kitchen," her large furry hand gestured elegantly to the room adjacent from them, a small line of tutu and leotard clad monster kids making their way through into the living room. 

Sans felt a small embarrassed blush make it's way to his cheekbones, "*eh...sorry for interruptin'."

"It's perfectly alright, it was about time for a break anyways. Plus I've always goat time for my dear friends." She jested.

Sans let out a mild laugh at their frequent go-to self deprecating pun. He was starting to lose some steam now and the thought was leaving him in a bit of a panic. 

Toriel picked up on her companion's quickly deteriorating mood, "Frisk isn't here at the moment, though they should be back in a couple hours, want me to tell them you stopped by?" 

"*ah, nah. i'll text 'em. sorry again tori, thanks for throwing me a bone." He replied absentmindedly, berating himself for not doing that in the first place, as he gave a brief wave which she gently returned.

Sans was already getting ready to teleport again, this time his location a little closer to home. 

And that's because it was home, just outside the front door. 

He pulled out his phone, pointedly ignoring all the blipping notifications coming from the home screen so he could send a text to the kid as he began to cover the few paces left to make it inside. 

The second he entered, however, Papyrus was already exclaiming a many demanding things in his direction.

"SANS OH MY GOD THERE YOU ARE! HAVEN'T YOU RECEIVED ANY OF MY MESSAGES?! I FINALLY GOT AHOLD OF ALPHYS AND SHE SAID YOU HAD SOME KIND OF EPISODE AND THAT YOU WERE DANCING AGAIN! IS IT TRUE?! ARE YOU DANCING SANS?! WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME!" Papyrus ranted frantically. 

Sans waved his phone dismissively, "*heh, sorry bro, i just got'em." 

Papyrus only seemed minutely deflated, "YOU'RE NOT ANSWERING THE QUESTION SANS! IS MY LAZYBONES OF A BROTHER ACTUALLY DANCING AGAIN?!"

Sans felt a small sweat break out on his skull, "*you could say i've been...shakin' things up." He joked and he felt his spirits lift as he watched the taller skeleton slowly implode. 

"OH MY GOD SANS NO! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AN EMOTIONAL, CATHARTIC, AND ABSOLUTING EXPERIENCE BETWEEN TWO BROTHERS AND YOU ARE RUINING IT! RUINING IT DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Papyrus gestured wildly, arms flailing and spinning in all imaginable directions. 

Sans could only laugh, his mood somehow managing to grow even happier. 

He was going to be able to dance with his brother. 

He was going to be able to enjoy and create another beautiful connection with him. 

With everyone. 

Nothing was holding him back anymore. 

He felt a few tears spill down his cheekbones, happy, mirthful tears that had sprung without his consent, causing his brother to flutter and sputter around him. 

"WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU CRYING, I SWEAR YOUR PUN WASN'T THAT BAD BROTHER, I WAS MOSTLY SPEAKING IN JEST!" His large hands wrapped around Sans' slight shoulders. 

Sans took in a large sniffled breath, calming his erratic mood, giving the lanky skeletons a reassuring toothy grin, "*i thought you, heh, wanted catharsis bro." 

"UGH! SANS WHY DO I EVEN- YOU ARE BEING SO!" Papyrus' hands tightened minutely from where they still rested upon his older brother's shoulders. 

He let out a low sigh, features straightening into an equally understanding smile. 

"I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU BROTHER! YOU- YOU REALLY DESERVE THIS..." the two brothers embraced, a lovely warm hug conveying the complete gratitude they had for the other's existence.

"*thanks Pap," Sans responded quietly, giving his brother a few pats on the back. 

The sweet moment was interrupted by the chiming of Sans' phone, causing the two to separate as the shorter monster retrieved the item from his pocket. 

A brief notification from Frisk flashed on the screen, Sans promptly opening the full message: 

**-kid-  
 _Sorry, I'm stuck on some choreography I've got to get down by tomorrow... meet up at the NiceBurger by the marina? Maybe around 8ish?_**

Sans felt his grin quirk at the text, sending off a quick affirmative response, grin growing more as he turned to face his brother before heading to his bedroom, "*welp, i've got some completely not important whatsoever things to do, thanks for the congrats bro."

"SANS? WHY ARE YOUR CHEEKS BLUE?! HEY! WAIT!" Papyrus bounded in front of his brother, stopping him from retreating. "DON'T MOVE! STAY RIGHT HERE!" And with that Papyrus promptly sprinted off to his respective room, several loud crashing sounds coming from behind his closed door, before he emerged again, brandishing a rather crumpled book in his large hand. 

"HERE!" He declared, handing the item off to a bemused Sans, "YOU'LL BE NEEDING THIS!" 

The crumpled book was in fact the very old and ratty 'Dating Handbook 101' that his younger brother had managed to keep in tact all these years. 

Another laugh bubbled from his rib cage, maneuvering around Papyrus and continuing to his room, "*aw thanks bro, that's super considerate. guess I should make like a _date_ and _fig_ ure out what to wear." 

"OH MY GOD SANS THOSE ARE TWO COMPLETELY DIFFERENT THINGS!" Papyrus fumed.

"*eh produce jokes aren't really my _fruit_ e, but hey a guys gotta try." He shrugged, entering his room with a small wave of the book held firmly in his grasp. 

Once he closed the door he allowed himself to lean against it lightly, breathing in deeply, eyes closing. 

A boney hand rubbed roughly at the back of his skull, trying to quell the plethora of emotions and thoughts coursing through him. 

He gave a small grin to the book in his hand. 

Despite everything there was one thing Sans was sure of. 

He needed a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A-n-B: thank you for the kudos and comments! I really hope you guys are enjoying this and aren't dissappointed by the complete lack of angst. I just feel that after all the time Sans has spent miserable that it just reaches a critical point where he's gotta move on and enjoy things. Angst takes a lot of energy and we all know how Sans enjoys doing absolutely nothing.


	4. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans helps Frisk get their groove back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhh, sorry this took so long. Had all of it written except the choreography, finally forced myself to crank it out. 
> 
> Inspired by Kyle Hanagami's choreography to I Miss You covered by Leroy Sanchez. Watch it here:
> 
> https://youtu.be/xZW4dabL0o4

Sans was brought from sleep by several annoying pings chiming from his phone. 

He blinked noncommittally at his ceiling, mind numb and clouded from the dredges of unconsciousness. 

It was dark out, minimal light spilling into his room from the street lamps outside. 

His phone began to blare again. 

That snapped him out of it. 

He was supposed to be meeting Frisk. 

Beautiful, unwavering, enrapturing Frisk. 

The only other person in this insane world who could possibly relate to everything that was happening to him. One of the few others he would want to have that level of deep connection with. 

"*oh shit," He complained, springing out of bed with more vigor than his poor mattress had ever experienced, the worn springs groaning from his movement. 

He quickly put himself together, donning a habitual white shirt, some jeans and absentmindedly grabbing a brimmed hat. It was a date right? He should look a little dapper, shouldn't he?

Oh God, this was a _date_! 

Wasn't it? 

Nah, couldn't be, just a casual dinner shared with a friend. 

A "friend" who had been the first thing on his mind once he was able to focus on experiencing happiness again. 

A "friend" who had pulled, practically dragged, him out of his self induced life sentence of internal isolation. 

Okay, maybe he was being a tad dramatic. 

Taking a steadying breath before sending off a quick apology to Frisk, he exited his room, waving a quick goodbye to his brother who was busying himself in the kitchen and left the house, gathering up a bit of magic to teleport himself to his desired location. 

The marina was a bit chilly this late in the evening, a thick marine layer slowly drifting in from the docks. The NiceBurger wasn't too far from where his shortcut had taken him, he'd be there in no time flat. 

He was definitely going to be sore for the next several days if the dull ache that was building in his joints was anything to go by. All this dancing was taking its toll. 

Sans let his smile turn soft, it was well worth it. 

The short skeleton slipped through an alley flanked by some large shipping crates as he maneuvered through the docks. He could see the lights of the NiceBurger's outside dining area and was surprised to find it relatively empty, it was usually a pretty happening place --especially this location that tended to attract more of a hipster foodie vibe, though it had nothing on Grillby's which was to be expected. Maybe it was the cold that was keeping people at bay?

_'*heh, at bay, nice one,'_ Sans gave himself a mental pat on the back for the unintentional pun. 

He instantly spotted Frisk, one of the few that had chosen to sit outside, and they in turn spotted him, waving him over enthusiastically just in case. 

A small sweat broke out on his brow ridge, a strange case of nerves taking over him. 

What if they didn't feel the same? What if they didn't care?

What if they didn't want to dance with him again? 

The thought sent a sharp pang through his soul. 

He had it bad. 

-Sans!- Frisk signed enthusiastically, standing up and giving him a brief hug once he was in range.

"*hey bud, sorry for being late," he responded, giving them a brief smile and returning the embrace lightly. 

-It's alright,- They signed, taking their seat across from him, -I wasn't waiting long.-

The sweet smile that they gave him was almost too much. 

The waiter came by shortly after Sans got himself comfortable in his seat, swiftly taking their drink and food orders, nothing fancy, just some niceburgers and a double order of fries. 

Some things really never change. 

-So,- Frisk signed slowly, causing the nerves that had finally died down to come roaring back to life, -what's with the hat?-

Sans let out a thankful breath, "*what? no good?" 

They seemed thoughtful for a moment, -Looks like you're trying to be some kind of mob boss or something.- Frisk's expression turned playful.

"*heh, welp guess i've been found out." Sans winked, eliciting a soft laugh from his companion, "*hats off to you for discovering my secret."

-Hat puns are definitely beanie-th me.- They countered, spelling out the pun slowly. The skeleton let out a laugh. 

"*welp, i know when i've been beaten, but you can't say i didn't fry." He gestured to their food which was being brought out. 

The two plates were placed accordingly, the heavenly smell of grease and fat wafting up to them. Frisk was practically drooling already. 

The second they had a chance Frisk was digging in. It was a rare treat indeed to see them so ravenous, Sans was almost stunned as he reached for the ketchup being handed off to him. 

After swallowing a particularly large bite they caught Sans' stunned eyes watching them. They gave a small bashful smile. 

-Sorry, I didn't get a chance to eat earlier, I've been working on that choreography since this morning.- They explained, shoving a handful of fries into their gullet. 

Sans shook his head, "*no worries pal, what seems to be giving you so much trouble?"

They rolled their eyes, letting out an aggravated breath, -I don't even know, it's not a particularly hard piece, but my extensions look so sloppy, I can do better. I don't know...- their gaze went off to the environment around them, they were some of the last people there, and things were winding down for closing time. 

Live music was drifting in and out, the twinkle lights dangling from the patio roof to the stage casting lovely lighting onto Frisk's uncertain features. 

They took another bite, chewing forlornly. Sans had finished his food moments before while they signed. 

-I'm feeling so burnt out...everything is so boring lately.- They admitted finally, features falling. Sans felt his smile tighten. 

"*bored with what exactly, kiddo." Sans asked tentatively, he could feel those walls going up around him, this wasn't supposed to go this way. He couldn't handle another reset. 

He had just gotten his dance back. 

They were going to take it from him if he didn't do something. 

Actively do something, for once. Not just sit back and wait for everything to fall in his lap. 

Frisk sighed, -With ballet, with I don't know, a lot of things. I just really miss...- their hands felt limply into their lap. They wouldn't meet Sans' gaze. 

They ran a hand gently through their brown locks, bundling it up and throwing it into a quick high ponytail, -Don't hate me for what I'm about to say but, I miss Chara.- 

If Sans had a heart it would've stopped. 

He could feel his soul clench in his chest. He needed to handle this right. He needed Frisk to understand. 

Sans found their fallen eyes, catching their attention when he reached out to take their hand, "*me too Frisk." 

Their eyes went wide. Sans shook his head, "*don't get me wrong, i don't miss them in that they possessed you and guided you into the god forsaken choices you made. But that rush, the intensity, i get where you're comin from." His shoulders relaxed a bit as he saw recognition reflected in Frisk's stare, "*absolute freedom. i get it."

-Yeah,- They almost looked dazed, -That's exactly it. I feel like I'm being suffocated by my dance, I can't feel anything. I want _more_.-

"*heh, yeah, i know the feeling." He grinned at them, eyes drifting around them again. 

-Sans?- Frisk pulled his attention back on them. 

"*hmm?" He hummed in response. 

-Do you think that maybe this time...you could help me?- They asked, hands timid as their made their swift movements. 

He felt that energy flair up in him again, tingles spreading out to his fingers at the thought of dancing with the being before him. 

"*it's worth a shot." He stated with a wink, standing and offering his hand to them. 

They looked at the offered appendage, then back to the skeleton before them, smiling sweetly before taking his boney hand. 

Sans walked them out to center of the open patio, just in front of the small stage for open mic and live music nights. The band had already begun to pack up for the night. 

Sans brought the warm hand he was holding up to rest high on his rib cage, free hand now sliding around the base of Frisk's neck, "*whenever you're ready, i'll follow you."

They smiled more at that, eyes boring into his like he might disappear if they dared blink. They took in a couple of relaxing breaths, their stiff muscles relaxing as they began. 

As the two entered into a duet soft music began to play from Frisk's soul. Sans would've been surprised if he hadn't experienced them do it before though under far worse circumstances. 

And if anything, this music was nowhere near as terrifying. 

Sans was watching them carefully, prepared for any sign of movement, his body going light on the balls of his feet, joints loose, bones ready. 

_'I want every single piece of you.'_

Frisk began, movements quick and sharp, but Sans caught it and followed suit, arms flowing like a 'z' and stance wide. Hands slid up their torsos and around their neck in a choke. Frisk glanced at him to make sure he was following, arms arching out around them. 

_'I want your heaven and your oceans too.'_

Another quick step to the side, their fingers twirling towards the sky, stance becoming firm as arms flowed like waves, guiding the two figures towards the ground. After a quick push-up they were both standing again, flowing into the next movement. 

_'Treat me soft, but touch me cool. I wanna teach you things you never knew.'_

Frisk's movements were intuitive, making it rather easy for her partner to follow. Nothing overly complicated, matching the tone of the music coming from within them. This was about giving themselves a break, a new perspective, a different expression, a longing for something that had been and still hoping for the better. It was almost apologetic in a way and Sans was trying desperately to get a read on it. 

Was this a dance for him or...?

_'Bring the floor up to my knees. Let me fall into your gravity.'_

Kneeling down in a slow wavering fashion, the two held firm on their hands. 

Maybe it was partially for Sans, maybe this dance was a mourning for Chara too.

Or maybe, maybe it was for Frisk. For their own release. This dance was nothing like their focus of ballet, their soul almost seemed to be screaming for something else, something more. Sans could understand that. He had been in the same situation until barely over a day ago. 

It almost made him happy in a way, knowing he wasn't alone. 

_'Kiss me back to life to see, your body standing over me. Don't let the lights go down.'_

The two turned to each other, as if squaring off in a battle. Sans no longer felt the need to follow behind them, facing their partner head on, both of them crossing their arms and slowly rolling through the movement of their legs, acting almost like a bull towards a red cape. 

Arms extended towards each other one by one repetitively, mirroring the other. 

_'Don't let the lights go down. Don't let the lights go down, lights go down, lights go down._

_Down. Down. Down.'_

Those arms flowed towards the sky, the two dancers slowly backing away before they decided they were ready to go against the other. Arms swung out with perfect timing, Sans ducking under Frisk's toned forearm as he approached. 

The two aligned themselves up evenly, looking to their respective partner as they grooved through the lyrics. There was an unspoken acknowledgement, they were truly equals. 

_'I miss you when the lights go out. It illuminates all of my doubts.'_

With a large jump they began to move in sync, arms making large swooping motions, pulling their forms around, turning and arching together. 

_'Pull me in, hold me tight, don't let go, give me light.'_

Their hands came together before they went straight to the ground, arms bending and giving the needed momentum to propel their bodies up into the air briefly, feet touching, almost as if in the act of flying. 

The sheer athleticism that Frisk displayed in their movements was astounding, muscles perfectly taught, body poised beyond measure. Sans was continually impressed by their ability to outperform even when not dancing in their focused soul style. It was practically unheard of. 

They were gifted. And in a sense they were a gift too. And Sans was...

Sans was grateful. 

_'I miss you when the lights go out. It illuminates all of my doubts.'_

They both moved like windmills, arms and legs circling and Sans watched Frisk with idle fondness, this was a release. This was a revelation. This was simultaneously the most therapeutic and exhilarating experience of his life. 

It was everything he could ever hope for and more. 

_'Pull me in, hold me tight, don't let go, give me light.'_

Frisk caught Sans' eye as they both matched each other in perfect harmony, a small smile directed towards him that warmed him straight down to the marrow. 

_'We play so dirty in the dark. But we are living worlds apart.'_

That feeling overtook him, grabbing Frisk's hand and pulling them towards the communal seating just besides the stage. Now it was time for something he specialized in, incorporating environment. 

_'It only makes it harder baby, it only makes it harder baby.'_

They sat side by side, grins wide and not daring to take their eyes off the other. Movements flew from them, leading Frisk to lay in Sans' lap. He sent small sparks of magic through their body to guide their movements, his sparking hand tracing up the chest to their thigh, Frisk following every twitch of his hand and finally chasing him as he lead walked up the tiered seats. 

_'It only makes it harder baby, harder baby, harder baby.'_

Slowly they made their way back down, bodies and expressions teasing as one followed the other. Sans found himself slowly cupping their cheek, leaning in towards them as he lightly pulled Frisk's chin towards himself. He was so close, this was so right. His toothy grin turned playful as he took their hands again. 

_'I miss you when the lights go out. It illuminates all of my doubts.'_

That marine layer had finally rolled in, thick misty clouds covering everything they could see.

_'Pull me in, hold me tight, don't let go, give me light.'_

Frisk's soul song swelled with emotion, loud and triumphant from their chest. Sans was grinning wider, pulse racing, invigorated by the vibrations coursing through him. 

_'I miss you when the lights go out. It illuminates all of my doubts.'_

They pulled each other back to the center of the open floor, hands held tightly as they faced each other this time, mirroring the other with nothing but the best of intentions. 

_'Pull me in, hold me tight, don't let go, give me light.'_

They went through the repetitive movements from before only this time with grand smiles and happy faces. They swayed and moved fluidly, coming around until they were side by side, finishing the final movements before Sans needed them near him again. 

_'I miss you, I miss you.'_

Frisk had obviously felt the same, coming straight towards him and placing a gentle hand back against his chest. In return Sans placed his just the end edge of their hair line, finishing as they started, breath heavy, chests heaving, expressions blissful. 

The final fading sounds came from the person before him and Sans couldn't even begin to put words to everything running through him. 

The sheer sensations. The feeling of truly being alive. 

It had been so long he almost thought the entire monster race was being over dramatic in their vehement insistence that he was missing out all these years. 

And he had been. 

He had so much lost time to make up for. 

-Wow- Frisk signed at last, looking rather breathless though their eyes were shinning like Sans had never seen before, -Alphys was right...You really _are_ dancing again.-

Sans let out a laugh, "*is this what you guys do all day? sit around and gossip about whether i'm dancin or not?"

Frisk let out a brief hushed laugh, -That and how long it'll be before you confess your love for me.- They teased, eyebrows wagging suggestively. 

Sans couldn't stop the bark of laughter that left him. 

"*welp, a few more dances like that and you just might find out," He breathed, his chin lightly brushing their cheek, eyes shutting as he let out a small sigh against their sweat slicked skin. 

A brief shiver ran through them, whether it was from the outside chill or his actions he could only guess. He could be bold, he could give in to this. He could have this. 

Frisk found his lidded gaze, their expression near unreadable, though it erred on the hopeful side. He felt his hand twitch at the base of their skull, wanting so badly to just...just...

"Hey! Lovebirds!" A familiar voice called from the backdoor of the restaurant, adjacent to where the two intertwined dancers stood, effectively breaking them out of their stupor, "we're closing shop buddies so if you don't want me to blacklist you, ya better get in here and pay your bill." Burgerpants casually flicked the bud of his cigarette to the ground, stomping on it idly. 

"*you're killin' the mood, burg." He huffed out, pressing his forehead against Frisk's as the younger muffled their surprised laugh with their hand. 

"Yeah well, you can consider that my tip if it'll make you move any faster." He drawled, pulling a sucker from his pocket, unwrapping it and sticking it straight into his mouth.

Frisk cleared their throat to alleviate some of the awkward tension that had built, pulling their hand back and stepping away, -Guess we better do as he says, otherwise you won't be able to bring me back here when you finally propose to me.- They stated playfully, though their features looked mildly bashful. 

Sans' sockets widened, "*heh, not sure what ya mean by that, bucko."

Frisk looped their arm around her companion's limp one, pulling him towards the door that Burgerpants had disappeared behind, -It's pretty common to propose at the first date spot.-

"*oh, so this _was_ a date." He retorted, not ruffled in the slightest. 

-Well, obviously!- Frisk declared, features looking put out, -Especially if that hat is any indication of your intentions.-

Sans couldn't help the laugh, free hand going up and ruffling their hair lightly before boney fingers tangled in their ponytail, "*sorry Frisk, didn't want to get a-head of myself. besides, this is hardly our first date." 

They looked bemused, -Yeah, but the first time where you're you, completely.-

Sans could only stare at them, dumbfounded. That sort of sentiment hit him hard. 

Frisk stuck out a playful tongue as he responded with a wink. He pulled the door open for them, gesturing lightly, "*after you."

-Always making me take the lead.- Frisk commented.

Sans looked at them fully, noting the slight tint to their cheeks, the soft smile and twinkle in their eyes. They looked content. Happy. Relieved. 

Sans allowed himself to reflect the same emotions back, conveying it clearly in his tone.

"*always making me follow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the idea that the song was Frisk's song is from the theory that Megalovania is the player's song and not Sans and I wholeheartedly agree with that so it translated into the story. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this. Should be a final one!shot in the series but this story itself it is complete. 
> 
> Thanks so much for all the kudos and comments. I really appreciated every one. 
> 
> Til next time!


End file.
